Shadow Skill: A Light Among the Shadows
by Mogui
Summary: Heero seeks to master the ultimate fighting technique of Shadow Skill. But will that be enough to save the Holy Kingdom? Nothing is certain in a world of warriors, swordsmen, beast magicians and talisman sorcerors...
1. Chapter 1: Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or Shadow Skill. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
CHAPTER 1: SUMMONS  
  
* * * * *  
  
A breeze tousled the blond hair of a gentle faced young man. He stood quietly on the balcony as his soft, blue eyes scanned the horizon. The castle swayed beneath his feet occasionally.  
  
Although he had been at the castle for several years, it never ceased to amaze him that the city-castle of Juliannes was built upon massive, floating rocks. Juliannes was also the capital of the Holy Kingdom of Ashliana. It was strategically built above one of the strongest concentrations of magical energy known as Sohma. This mysterious energy was the foundation for the power, prosperity and fame of Ashliana, but very few understood its true nature.  
  
"Sir Quatre!" called out a voice.  
  
The young blond man turned at the mention of his name. Holy Knight Quatre Raberba Winner of the Ordo Codex looked calmly as an attendant scurried towards him.  
  
"Sir Quatre, please come with me!" the attendant cried out anxiously.  
  
Quatre nodded his head and followed the nervous attendant.  
  
"What's the matter?" Quatre asked in a concerned voice.  
  
The attendant's eyes were wide with fear and concern.  
  
"His majesty has requested your presence," the attendant explained apprehensively. "Her highness is deathly ill!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun shined mercilessly on the dry grasslands on the outskirts of the city of Kuruda. There was only a faint hint of a breeze in the late afternoon air. The grasslands were relatively quiet, and disturbed only by the sounds of combat.  
  
"You can do better than that!" taunted Ten'nou Haruka. The tall, lean and muscular woman moved gracefully away from her attacker. Haruka's piercing blue eyes studied her opponent. Her feet never rested as she waited for the next attack. Haruka was dressed simply in a light brown tunic and pants.  
  
The young man across from Haruka was breathing harshly. His penetrating winter, blue eyes peered out from beneath his messy, brown hair. He wore a sleeveless tunic and a pair of dark black pants. His wiry muscles rippled as he launched himself at the taller woman.  
  
Haruka casually spun away from the attack and swept the young man's feet from underneath. He fell to the ground wordlessly.  
  
"Your footwork is still sloppy," Haruka sneered at him. She tossed her short blond hair. "Footwork, powerful kicks and speed of movement are keys to our art. Do you understand, Heero?"  
  
Yui Heero grunted and leaped up to his feet. He went for an uppercut, but Haruka simply slipped away like a shadow. By the time that Heero had recovered his balance, Haruka slammed her right knee into his solar plexus. The young man crumpled to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"We'll practice some more later," Haruka told him in a calm voice. "But you are still clinging to those Open Skills that you grew up with."  
  
Heero, still doubled over, managed to offer her a defiant glare.  
  
"Good," Haruka nodded approvingly. "Those are the eyes that I remember when I agreed to teach you the Shadow Skills. The eyes of a beast..."  
  
Heero picked himself up and stared at her.  
  
"I want to practice some more," he announced, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Haruka turned away and started walking back towards the city of Kuruda.  
  
"I'm hungry," Haruka informed him as she continued walking. "Besides, I think Michiru and Hotaru are tired of waiting for us at the inn. We'll practice some more after dinner."  
  
The young man looked on quietly for a moment, before following his mentor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The small courtyard of the palace of Kisholana was beautifully decorated with lush plants and a jade statues. At the center of the courtyard lay an exquisitely finished white marble terrace. A slender young girl stood on the terrace with a sword in hand. A light breeze caressed her long, blond tresses, which were tied together by a simple, red ribbon. She wore a beautifully woven blue silk shirt and pants.  
  
Aino Minako suddenly erupted into a flurry of movement. Her sword glittered as she swung it in a wide arc. The blade continued to dance like a candle as she spun and whirled. She appeared to be intertwined in a dance with her weapon, as she continued to move across the terrace at a fevered pitch. Eventually, she slowed to a halt and wiped her brow.  
  
"Not bad, nu-ren," smirked the young man standing near one of the doorways to the courtyard.[1] His lean frame was resting comfortably against a wall. The young man's dark hair was tied into a pony-tail and fell to his shoulders. His dark, brown eyes studied the young woman.  
  
Minako looked at the young man. "Good afternoon, Si-Hing![2] You're as grumpy as always. Come on, cheer up!"  
  
Chang Wufei snorted. "Good afternoon, Si-Mui.[3] You're as irritatingly happy as always."  
  
"So did you come for any particular reason? Or are you just here to admire me?" Minako teased. She twirled about and fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
  
Wufei nearly choked. The young man quickly turned away.  
  
"I came here to meditate," he stated firmly, folding his arms across his chest. "You should know that you're not permitted to draw your sword within the palace walls, even if it is simply for practice."  
  
Minako had a guilty grin on her face. "I forgot...?"  
  
"Didn't I remind of you of this yesterday?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Umm...yeah..." Minako began.  
  
"And also the day before that???"  
  
"Well..."  
  
A young man burst through one of the other doorways to the courtyard. The youth was gasping for breath and looked at Wufei and Minako. Minako quickly hid her sword behind her back.  
  
"Chang Si-Hing! Aino Si-Mui!" the youth called out, between breaths. "Si- Fu has summoned both of you!"[4]  
  
* * * * *  
  
A brown-haired youth was sitting quietly in the forest, playing a beautiful melody with a small, wooden flute. The music was carried on the gentle breeze that rustled through the trees. There was a trace of sadness in the musical notes that floated in the air.  
  
The tall youth was dressed simply in a dark tunic and pants, and was resting comfortably on a rock in the middle of a small clearing. The young man enjoyed spending time in the forest. He preferred to quiet solitude of the forest to the bustling city of Felisha. But he had certain obligations that kept him from venturing too far.  
  
He felt a powerful presence approach. The nearby animals scattered from the area as the being drew closer. The young man carefully placed the flute into a small pouch at his belt and he hopped onto his feet.  
  
"Koumafuin...Trowa...Barton..." a voice called out.  
  
Trowa Barton turned around and looked at the being that arrived. The hulking figure stood over twelve feet high and possessed green, metallic- looking skin. There was no discernable head or facial features on the entity. But there was a strong energy that radiated from it.  
  
It was a Lunater.[5]  
  
The city of Felisha was protected by an order of warriors known as the Koumafuins. These warriors were known for their ability to summon powerful beings known as Lunaters to their service. The true nature and origins of the Lunaters were a jealously guarded secret of the Koumafuins.  
  
Trowa recognized this particular Lunater.  
  
"What do you want, Lunater of Kushrenada?" Trowa queried in a quiet voice.  
  
The Lunater of Koumafuin Treize Kushrenada spoke in a slow, hollow voice. "My...Master...seeks...your...audience..."  
  
Trowa raised his eyebrows. It was unusual for Lord Kushrenada to send out his Lunater as a messenger. Trowa surmised that this was an urgent matter.  
  
"Where is Lord Kushrenada?" Trowa inquired.  
  
"City...of...Felisha...castle...throne...room..." came the reply.  
  
Trowa murmured quietly to himself, "This should be quite interesting..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Does she have to beat him up so hard?" Tomoe Hotaru asked in a worried voice. The frail-looking young girl was standing fretfully near a table. Her midnight black hair fell to her shoulders. She was dressed simply in a long, dark robe. Her violet eyes looked on with concern as Heero limped into the crowded dining hall after Haruka.  
  
A gorgeous woman with long, sea green hair rested a comforting hand on Hotaru's shoulder. She was also wearing a robe similar to Hotaru's.  
  
"Don't worry, it's part of his training," Kai'ou Michiru stated in a reassuring voice.  
  
Hotaru watched as Haruka and Heero made their way to the table. The blond woman and the young man seated themselves at the table. Haruka looked questioningly at Michiru and Hotaru.  
  
"Are you two planning to stand there while we have dinner?" Haruka inquired.  
  
Michiru gracefully sat down across from Haruka.  
  
"Well, I suppose I can sit down. But I think our poor little Hotaru can't think about dinner right now. You see, she's still too worried about Heero's health," Michiru explained, her green eyes twinkling playfully.  
  
It took a moment for the statement to sink in. A slight blush crossed Hotaru's face and she promptly sat down next to Michiru. The young girl stared at the table, avoiding eye contact with the others. Heero sat stoically at the table and seemed oblivious to the entire conversation.  
  
Haruka snorted. "Heero's not worth worrying about."  
  
Michiru raised an eyebrow. "So why do you even bother training him?"  
  
Haruka shrugged and called out for a waiter. The waiter was wading towards them through a sea of tables at the dining hall. Eventually, the waiter reached them.  
  
"What would you like to have?" the short, young waitress asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
Before Haruka could respond, the door to the Green Octopus Inn was thrown open by two armed guards dressed in uniform. A man stepped into the room, dressed in the garb of a royal messenger. He scanned the room until he found what he was looking for.  
  
The messenger strode purposefully towards the back of the dining hall until he stood in front of the occupants of the table located at the end of the dining hall.  
  
"This Writ of Summons is for the Sky King, 63rd Sevalle of Kuruda!" the messenger proclaimed in an official voice. He drew a scroll from his sleeves. "His Majesty, King Vy Low, requests your immediate presence!"  
  
The messenger carefully handed the scroll over to a surprised-looking Ten'nou Haruka.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Footnotes:  
  
[1] "Nu-ren" means a woman (literally, a "female person") in Mandarin Chinese. Not the most polite reference (kind of like "onna" in Japanese). It's more common to refer to a young girl as "xiao jie" in Mandarin.  
  
[2] In the context of a martial arts school, the Cantonese Chinese term of "Si-Hing" means a senior brother (either by age or based on entry into the school). But this does not indicate any blood relation, rather, it is a respectful address to senior male students (the closest Japanese term that comes to mind is "sempai"). Yes, I know I'm using different dialects of Chinese.  
  
[3] Similarly, the Cantonese term "Si-Mui" refers to a more junior sister in a martial arts school, but not a blood relative.  
  
[4] "Si-Fu" is how the master of a martial arts school is addressed in Cantonese. The reference of "fu" is derived from the term "fuxin" (respectful way of saying "father"). The master is considered the "father" of all the students. The original Shadow Skill does not have these Chinese martial arts references. I decided to use these references because I thought it would make it more interesting. This is what happens when I watch Shadow Skill and Hong Kong kung-fu films late at night when normal people are sleeping.  
  
[5] In the original world of Shadow Skill, the Lunaters were puppets summoned by the Koumafuins for combat purposes. But the manga and the series did not get into much detail concerning the Lunater, so some of the characterizations and information are not from the Shadow Skill manga/series.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm still working on my other fanfictions (The Celestial Covenant and The Missing Truth of War). But I couldn't resist getting this one out (I wanted to get it written down before the idea got too stale in my mind). I should be updating both of the other stories a little later this week or next week. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Accepting Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or Shadow Skill. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
CHAPTER 2: ACCEPTING DUTY  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haruka's footsteps echoed down the enormous hallway of the Kuruda castle. She was accompanied by two guards that flanked her on either side. The Writ of Summons was clenched in her hands.  
  
The Writ of Summons was a special order from the King of Kuruda to the most elite warriors of Kuruda, the Sevalles. A Sevalle was expected to respond immediately and without hesitation to the summons of the King of Kuruda. In times of peace, it was rare for such a writ to be issued. This was the first Writ of Summons that she had ever received and she was still quite surprised about it.  
  
Eventually, the hallway opened up into a large throne room. A few simple decorations kept the room from being completely bare. A large, gilded throne rested on an elevated platform at the end of the chamber. A tall, powerful looking man sat calmly on the throne.  
  
The King Vy Low of Kuruda was the 57th High Sevalle. Vy Low was considered one of the most powerful Sevalles in the history of the kingdom of Kuruda. He had gained the title of Sevalle at the age of sixteen and was the second youngest male to claim the title of Sevalle. He had the stern face of a warrior, with a long scar on the side of his left cheek. This mark had earned him the fighting name of "Scarface". Fighting names were only given to tested warriors.  
  
Haruka noticed a young girl meekly standing to one side of the king. The young girl had short, black hair that appeared blue under the light of the torches. She had a soft expression on her face. The girl's deep blue eyes went immediately to the ground when Haruka entered the throne room.  
  
"Greetings, King Vy Low, 57th High Sevalle and hero of Kuruda," Haruka greeted in a formal voice. She kneeled down and lowered her head.  
  
"Greetings, Ten'nou Haruka, Sky King, 63rd Sevalle of Kuruda," Vy Low responded. "Please rise and come forward."  
  
Haruka walked up until she was a few yards in front of the throne.  
  
"I must bestow an urgent task upon you," Vy Low informed her in a grave voice. "We have just received a message from the Sui Rame of the Ashliana Court."  
  
Haruka nodded. It was not uncommon for urgent messages to be sent by Sui Rame. The Sui Rame were sorcerers who cast their magic through special talismans. Haruka was more than familiar with the Sui Rame. After all, Michiru was a full-fledged Sui Rame, and Hotaru was an apprentice learning the magical art.  
  
"The princess of Ashlianna has fallen gravely ill, and the King of Ashliana has requested our assistance. I hereby order you to escort one of my most skilled healers to the capital of Juliannes," Vy Low stated.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Haruka bowed.  
  
"This is healer Mizuno Ami," Vy Low announced, pointing at the young girl to his side. "You will see to it that she arrives safely in Juliannes. You will listen to her orders as if they were mine. Understood?"  
  
Haruka's eyes narrowed and she stared at the unassuming young girl named Mizuno Ami.  
  
"Of course, your Majesty," Haruka answered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lord Treize Kushrenada calmly sipped a glass of rich, red wine. He was a tall, elegant man with fair hair and aristocratic features. He appeared to be focused on his meal, as he carefully cut another small piece of steak. He was calmly consuming his dinner at the table in the throne room.  
  
The only other person in attendance was a young girl with long, raven hair. She had beautiful violet eyes and skin like flawless ivory. Her slender hands were gracefully clasped together and were resting on her lap. She simply stared at her food.  
  
"Not enjoying your dinner, milady?" Lord Kushrenada asked with mild amusement.  
  
"I am not hungry, my lord. Please forgive me," she responded coolly.  
  
Lord Kushrenada merely raised an eyebrow, but did not press the matter. He continued to deliberately work on his meal, occasionally taking a sip of wine.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Koumafuin Trowa Barton is here to see you," the guard's voice announced from the other side of the door.  
  
"Let him in," Lord Kushrenada ordered.  
  
The door was opened. The tall, striking figure of Trowa Barton slid into the room with effortless grace. The young Koumafuin bowed briefly before standing at attention.  
  
"Koumafuin Barton, it's been a while," Lord Kushrenada remarked in a casual voice. "How have you been?"  
  
"I have been well," Trowa responded politely, his emerald eyes focused on the ground.  
  
"That is good to hear," Treize said with a smile. "And how is your sister?"  
  
"She is fine," Trowa replied curtly.  
  
"Good. I am glad her condition has not gotten any worse..."  
  
"She is fine," Trowa reiterated, his voice slightly strained.  
  
"I hope that her illness will not prevent you from serving our kingdom. I have an urgent favor to ask of you. I need you to escort this lovely young lady to the capital of Juliannes," Lord Kushrenada spoke in a smooth voice.  
  
Trowa's eyes turned to look at the stunningly beautiful woman sitting next to Lord Treize Kushrenada. Trowa noted that she had a very guarded look about her.  
  
"Yes, my lord," Trowa answered.  
  
"I am grateful that you are able to assist us in our time of need," Lord Kushrenada smiled. "Let me introduce you to Lady Hino Rei. She is one of the Holy Kingdom's most powerful Sui Rame. Please take care of her and make sure she arrives in Juliannes safely..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I can't believe this!" Wufei fumed, as he stalked down the hallway. The young man's face was turning an unhealthy shade of red.  
  
Minako and a tall, brunette girl were walking a few paces behind the unhappy young man. The group had just departed the Si-Fu's chambers.  
  
"Is he always like this?" the brunette asked nervously. The young girl's brown hair was pulled up into a long pony-tail, but it still reached down to her shoulders. She wore a dark, green silken outfit.  
  
"Umm...yeah," Minako admitted with a small smile. "But don't worry, Makoto. You eventually get used to his occasional outbursts."  
  
"This is an outrage!" Wufei continued ranting. He turned to cast a pointed glare at the brunette named Kino Makoto. He quickly returned to storming down the hallway.  
  
"I guess he doesn't like me," Makoto observed with a slight frown.  
  
"It's nothing personal," Minako reassured the other girl. "I don't think he likes the idea of taking orders from someone younger than him. It kind of goes against tradition."  
  
"Oh, I see," Makoto stated with some relief. "And I thought it was because he didn't like taking orders from a girl."  
  
"Umm...well, that too..."  
  
Makoto paused briefly and glanced at Minako. "Is this going to be an uncomfortable trip to Juliannes?"  
  
Minako grinned cheerfully and clapped the other girl on the back.  
  
"He'll get used to the idea. After all, you're a rare and talented Raze Rame. And hopefully, you'll be able to help cure the princess of the Holy Kingdom!" Minako smiled warmly. Minako was clearly impressed with the fact that Makoto was a Raze Rame. The Raze Rames were warrior-magicians who could harmonize with the mysterious energy known as Sohma, and allegedly could create miracles.  
  
"I suppose..." Makoto mumbled. "But I still think this trip will be somewhat awkward."  
  
"Don't worry! Si-Fu gave us strict instructions to escort you to the capital and to follow your commands. Si-Hing would never disobey Si-Fu!" Minako chirped.  
  
"But your Si-Fu didn't tell him to be happy about this arrangement," Makoto pointed out.  
  
"Hmm...I can go back and ask Si-Fu to make that an order!" Minako suggested brightly.  
  
"Uhh...no, that won't be necessary..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you picked up another stray?" Michiru teased, before Haruka could even make introductions.  
  
Haruka had returned to the Green Octopus Inn with Mizuno Ami. The shy, young girl kept her head down and was carrying a small satchel. She was standing timidly next to the tall, powerful blond Sevalle in one of the rooms of the inn. Michiru was leaning against a wall, while Hotaru was quietly sitting on a chair.  
  
Haruka glared at Michiru, before making a quick round of introductions.  
  
"The King has asked me to escort Ami to Juliannes," Haruka explained. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
"Is this a private affair, or are we allowed to come along?" Michiru inquired.  
  
Haruka snickered. "You're always welcome, my dear Michiru. Hotaru as well. I suppose we can drag Heero along with us..."  
  
Michiru nodded. She turned to Hotaru.  
  
"I think Heero is out practicing at the back of the inn. Why don't you inform him that we'll be leaving to Juliannes early tomorrow morning?" Michiru suggested.  
  
Hotaru nodded and quickly slipped out of the room.  
  
"You know that I don't like her hanging around with him alone," Haruka growled.  
  
Michiru waved a dismissive hand. "You always complain about Heero, but you still keep on training him."  
  
"That's an entirely different matter," Haruka retorted. She turned to look at Ami. "Stay here with Michiru. I'll be back."  
  
Haruka stalked out the door.  
  
Michiru shrugged and turned to look at Ami.  
  
"Hello, dear. How are you doing?" Michiru queried politely.  
  
"I am fine, Miss Michiru," Ami smiled shyly. "I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask what you meant about picking up another stray?"  
  
Michiru laughed lightly.  
  
"Don't worry about that, dear," Michiru assured her. "I didn't mean that to be offensive. Haruka and I have been together a long time, and it seems that Haruka has made a habit of picking up people along the way. Haruka and I basically adopted Hotaru seven years ago. But I was quite surprised when Haruka decided to take in Heero. That must have been four years ago..."  
  
"She must be a very kind-hearted person," Ami observed.  
  
"She can be," Michiru agreed with a small smile. "But she is still first and foremost a warrior at heart. And that will never change."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru stepped quietly out the back door of the Green Octopus Inn. Her violet eyes caught sight of a familiar young man a couple yards away.  
  
Heero's muscles strained as he gripped a large bucket of water. With the bucket of water held firmly in his grip, he dipped into a squat and stood up. He continued working on his leg squats as Hotaru drew closer.  
  
"Michiru-mama asked me to tell you that Haruka-papa has been sent on a mission to Juliannes. We will all be leaving early tomorrow morning," Hotaru said in a quiet voice. Hotaru referred to Michiru and Haruka as "Michiru-mama" and "Haruka-papa", respectively. The nickname "Haruka-papa" seemed to have stuck, even though Haruka was a woman.  
  
Heero continued his exercise, not bothering to acknowledge the young girl.  
  
Hotaru looked at him with a small frown on her face. "Heero..."  
  
"He heard you, Hotaru," Haruka's gruff voice called out. "I want you to go back upstairs now."  
  
Hotaru cast Heero a small glance, before she hurried back into the inn.  
  
Haruka was standing with her arms folded across her chest. She continued to glare at the young man.  
  
Heero barely cast a glance in Haruka's general direction, as he tirelessly persisted in his exercise.  
  
"Don't let her get too close to you," Haruka told him in a low voice. "It is bad enough that she already looks upon me like a parent. I don't want her becoming attached to you, as well. As warriors, we are destined to burn our lives away quickly. Hotaru may mourn for a warrior once, but I do not want her to mourn twice."  
  
Heero paused for a moment from his workout.  
  
"Understood," he said without a hint of emotion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Responses/Comments/Notes to Reviewers:  
  
As a general note, I am not revealing any pairings for this story (it allows me to make twists and changes in pairings, and still preserve the element of surprise). I hope no one is too disappointed.  
  
anonymous - Glad you like the story. As far as this story is concerned, I am not disclosing anything regarding pairings. With respect to Heero/Usagi stories, I'm not really against it (actually, I'm not against any pairings). You will learn more about the "gravely ill princess" in upcoming chapters.  
  
Celeste - I'm happy to hear that you find this interesting so far. Hopefully, this chapter was a little better. As I indicated before, I won't reveal pairings. But I can really see Hotaru having a crush on Heero (will it be returned...?). Thanks for your kind words. I do occasionally get writer's block, but so far, I've been fortunate to get over it with a good dose of anime and lack of sleep.  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady - It's always great to get reviews from Myst Lady! :) Glad you like the adventure story, though I'm pretty sure that my story is a mere shadow compared to the LOTR. Don't worry, no Usagi/Legolas pairings here (okay, so that's the only non-pairing that I will officially disclose, but Legolas isn't in this story, unless I decide to give him a brief cameo). I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Kaiya - I'm always happy to get a review from you, Kaiya! It's good to hear that you like this so far. Shadow Skill is actually quite an interesting series (manga, OVA, and TV series). Only the OVA series has been officially released in the U.S. (Of course, there are those fansubs...)  
  
yana - I'm glad that you like it. I hope you liked this chapter as well!  
  
Dan Inverse - Yes, definitely a GW/SM/SS crossover. Not sure if anyone has done this before, but I'm sure someone has. Again, I won't reveal any definitive pairings (but if you like Heero/Minako, you can check out my fanfiction "The Missing Truth of War" (in progress)). There are also several other Heero/Minako fanfictions out there (see fanfictions written by Serenity-Kaiba, transcendent, and Venus of Love). As far as bashing Relena or any other character, I generally don't do that in my serious fanfictions (of course, I reserve the right to senselessly bash any and every character in my humor/parody fanfictions).  
  
I'd appreciate any reviews and comments! 


	3. Chapter 3: Travel to the Holy City

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or Shadow Skill. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE TRAVEL TO THE HOLY CITY  
  
* * * * *  
  
Koumafuin Trowa Barton had not spoken more than a few words since leaving the city of Felisha. He seemed to be content walking in silence to the capital of Juliannes.  
  
The young raven-haired Sui Rame sorceress walked alongside him. She kept to herself and did not seem to appreciate his presence. In fact, she continued to cast suspicious looks at him as they continued down the large path through the forest.  
  
Trowa stopped walking and raised a hand. Rei paused, but did not appear particularly happy about his non-verbal instruction to stop. He seemed to be studying their surroundings with intense interest. Eventually, he continued walking and signaled for her to follow.  
  
His silent gesturing was beginning to fray the young woman's nerves.  
  
"It's usually considered polite to verbally ask someone to follow a request," Rei informed him crisply.  
  
Trowa simply responded, "We're being followed."  
  
Rei glanced around at the surrounding forest, but she could not see anything out of the ordinary. She also had the power to detect the presence of evil, but her senses did not seem to indicate anything malevolent was lurking out in the woods.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"Is it an animal?" she inquired with a frown. Rei realized that there were plenty of hungry predators roaming the forests. Such creatures were not inherently evil, and her magical powers would not be able to detect them.  
  
"Not quite," he replied simply.  
  
His right hand slipped beneath his cloak. In a blinding movement, his hand whipped out and a glint of metal flashed out of his hands. Trowa's dagger flew into a nearby tree.  
  
"Ow!" a voice cried out from the tree's thick foliage.  
  
After a moment, a figure hopped down and perched onto one of the lower branches of the tree. It was a young man wearing a dark robe and cloak. She noticed that there appeared to be a long, chestnut colored braid swaying behind the youth. Rei's eyes widened as she noted that two feline ears protruded from the top of the young man's head.  
  
His ears were a tell-tale sign that he was a member of the Fang Clan. The Fang Clan was a race of catlike humans who lived to in the city of Lekitor, which lay north of the city of Juliannes.  
  
The young member of the Fang Clan was tenderly licking the back of his hand, his amethyst-blue eyes glaring at Trowa.  
  
"That hurt, Trowa," the stranger stated, sounding somewhat upset.  
  
"It's your fault," Trowa shrugged. He did not appear surprised by the sudden appearance of the stranger.  
  
"Do you know this man?" Rei whispered in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes, he knows me! But I don't trust him to make introductions," the stranger called out. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am the magnificent Duo Maxwell of the Fang Clan. I am your humble servant and I offer my services to you, pretty lady!"  
  
Rei's eyes widened in surprise. She had heard rumors that the members of the Fang Clan had heightened senses, but she didn't realize that their hearing was quite this good. She had barely made an audible whisper. The people of the Fang Clan were also reputed to enjoy the more physical aspects of love. Rei quietly hoped that those were not part of the services he was offering.  
  
"What do you want?" Trowa demanded.  
  
"I'm curious as to why you're travelling with such a beautiful young lady," Duo replied casually.  
  
"It's business," Trowa stated in an even voice.  
  
"...in Ashlianna," Duo surmised.  
  
Trowa ignored him and continued walking down the path. Rei glanced back and forth between Trowa and the young man named Duo. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of this entire exchange, but she hurried off after Trowa.  
  
"Hey, that's rude, Trowa!" Duo griped, and hopped down from the tree. He caught up with them with surprising speed. He turned to look at the Sui Rame. "So what's your name, my lady?"  
  
"You may call me Rei," the raven-haired sorceress responded.  
  
"Lady Rei...I like the sound of that," Duo grinned. He turned to look at Trowa. "I'm heading to Ashlianna myself. Can I come with you?"  
  
"No," came the terse reply.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you afraid of competition?" Duo snickered.  
  
Trowa questioningly turned to Duo. "Competition...?"  
  
Duo grinned. "For the affections of this gorgeous lady, of course! Are you afraid I'll steal her heart before you get a chance to court her properly?"  
  
Trowa shook his head in exasperation and continued to walk.  
  
"So you're not afraid of competition? That's great! That means I can come along! By the way, did you ever hear the story about..."  
  
Rei was walking in shock next to the two men. The journey had begun with an oppressive silence, and was now quite the opposite. She was struggling to decide whether this was a good turn of events.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Five travelers headed northwards from the city of Kuruda towards the holy city of Juliannes. The group of travelers had departed before dawn and were nearly a quarter of the way to their destination. On foot, it usually took a little more than a day and a half to travel from Kuruda to Juliannes.  
  
Ami glanced nervously over her shoulder at Heero.  
  
"Is it all right for him to be carrying all that?" she asked nervously.  
  
Haruka snorted. "Of course, it's part of his training."  
  
Heero was wearing an enormously large backpack full of clothes, food, water and other supplies. Haruka had insisted that the young man carry all of the group's belongings for the duration of the trip. The weight of the pack looked like it could easily immobilize the average man. Ami was astounded that any one could even lift it, much less carry it.  
  
But the young man quietly plodded along without a word of complaint. His eyes blazed with fierce determination, as if carrying the backpack was the most important thing in his life at the moment.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. Haruka makes him carry our things all the time," Michiru smiled lightly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"If he can't carry it, we don't want him with us," Haruka interjected in a harsh voice.  
  
Michiru took Ami to the side, as they continued walking to the north.  
  
"Heero is a Valle, an apprentice in training under Haruka. He wants to become a Sevalle. It takes a lot of physical strength, mental discipline and hard work to become a Sevalle. As terrible as this looks, its really for his benefit," Michiru explained.  
  
"Heero can handle this," Hotaru chimed in confidently.  
  
Ami looked nervously at the large backpack. "I suppose. He seems to be doing fine..."  
  
"How long have you been a healer?" Michiru inquired, guiding the conversation to a different topic.  
  
"I have only been a healer for the past three years. I learned from my mother, who is a well-respected healer in Kuruda. My mother would normally have been sent to Juliannes, instead of me. But she had previously left to another city to treat some other patients," Ami explained.  
  
"You must be quite accomplished. There are many other healers in the city of Kuruda, but King Vy Low chose you," Michiru observed.  
  
Ami blushed. "Thank you. I pray that I deserve the king's confidence."  
  
"I am sure you will be able to help the princess, my dear," Michiru smiled supportively.  
  
"I truly hope so," Ami said in a quiet voice.  
  
Michiru caught the troubled expression that briefly flitted across the young girl's face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chang Wufei strode proudly down the path towards Juliannes. He was clearly making an effort to ignore the two young girls that were walking a few paces behind him, as well as the chatter that seemed to follow.  
  
"So what's it like being a Raze Rame?" Minako inquired.  
  
"Nothing terribly exciting," Makoto responded. "I spent most of my youth training with one of the Raze Rame of Ashlianna. I learned how to harmonize the Sohma and use it for various purposes."  
  
"Including fighting...?" Minako asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, including fighting. But a Raze Rame is principally employed for more general purposes, such as making sure that each city has a proper flow of..."  
  
"Can you show me how you use it in combat?" Minako interrupted.  
  
"Maybe some other time," Makoto told her.  
  
"But..."  
  
"So what's it like to be a Gouken-shi?" Makoto asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"It's a lot of training, but it's actually quite fun," Minako beamed. "I've been training with the sword for the past six years. Si-Hing has been training several more years than me."  
  
"Have you learned how to summon a Shen?" Makoto queried. Makoto knew very little about the Gouken-shi. But everyone knew that these swordsmen had developed a special skill that enabled them to summon a Shen, or a fighting spirit, in combat.[1]  
  
Minako's smile faded slightly. "Not quite. Si-Hing is quite accomplished and was able to summon a fighting spirit when he was very young. Most of my sword skills are for display purposes."  
  
"Display purposes?"  
  
"There are many sword skill competitions among the clans that practice Gouken-shi. I know my sword forms very well, so I am always recruited to compete in the tournaments. My fighting style may look pretty and be technically correct, but they are not as effective in combat as the skills of Si-Hing," Minako said with a sad smile.  
  
Wufei cleared his throat.  
  
"Si-Mui, you still lack a warrior's spirit," Wufei declared loudly, without even bothering to turn around to look at her. "But I give you my word that I will help you find it. I simply hope that once you find it, you'll stop annoying me with all your useless chatter."  
  
Minako nearly fell over in surprise. She wasn't sure whether she should be thankful or offended by his statement. She glanced at Makoto, who looked somewhat confused as well. The two young women turned to stare at Wufei, who continued walking westwards, as if he had not uttered anything at all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lord Treize Kushrenada reclined comfortably into the plush chaise located on the open balcony to his chambers. The elegant man was carefully reading an old tome, his gloved hands gently turning the worn pages.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
A hint of annoyance briefly flickered across his blue eyes. He spoke up, "Enter."  
  
The door creaked open and a tall, lean man strode in. He had a warrior's gait and wore the uniform of the royal guard. Long blond hair flowed down to his back. But his face was concealed by an elaborate, metal helmet.  
  
"What is it, Zechs Marquis?" Treize inquired, without bothering to look up from his book.  
  
"I have made the necessary arrangements with the representatives of Soulafan," replied the man named Zechs Marquis.  
  
"Very good," Treize acknowledged. He raised his head from his book, and turned to look eastward, towards Juliannes.[2] "It's quite unfortunate about her."  
  
"Are you referring to Lady Rei?" Zechs asked politely.  
  
Treize nodded. "Yes. She is a remarkable woman. Both in spirit and in beauty. It is unfortunate that I cannot have her."  
  
Zechs murmured, "I thought you could have any woman you desired, my lord."  
  
Treize shook his head sadly. "I cannot have that woman. No one can..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Footnote:  
  
[1] In the original Shadow Skill, the Gouken-shi summoned a "Fang" in combat. Of course, the original Shadow Skill also used the phrase the "Fang Clan" to describe the people of Lekitor. In order to avoid confusion, I decided to use the term "Shen", instead of Fang (for the Gouken-shi). "Shen" means a spirit or supernatural being in Chinese.  
  
[2] As a point of clarification, the city of Juliannes is located at the center of the Holy Kingdom. Juliannes is protected by four city-states: Lekitor to the north (Duo), Kisholana to the east (Makoto, Minako and Wufei), Kuruda to the south (Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Ami and Heero), and Felisha to the west (Rei and Trowa).  
  
Author's Responses/Comments to Reviews:  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady - Thanks for your review. You're right, I don't secretly loathe Usagi (sorry to disappoint, but I really don't loathe any main protagonists from either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon). I'm glad you like the fantasy/adventure elements reminiscent of LOTR. I think Treize is actually a very interesting and complex character, who probably doesn't get enough character development. I might be tempted to write one or two more GW/SM cross-overs in the future. To be honest, the main reason I started writing fanfiction was to get input on my writing style (especially on areas that I felt that I was weak on) to help me improve the original fiction/novel that I'm working on. Yes, I have delusional fantasies about being a published author (one can dream, right?)!  
  
Kaiya - I'm glad you found the last chapter interesting, and hopefully this chapter continued to keep your attention. I'm glad you agree with me about twists and not revealing pairings (though I hope I didn't offend anyone else by refusing to disclose). I will definitely consider your request (but once again, I won't reveal pairings, so I can't give you a definite answer one way or the other).  
  
I would appreciate any reviews/comments/criticisms. Thanks! 


End file.
